


Lost

by silentflux



Category: Blood Ties, Supernatural
Genre: Community: 100_tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not really used to it from this side of the equation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/gifts).



> Written for [](http://kristories.livejournal.com/profile)[**kristories**](http://kristories.livejournal.com/)'s request of Henry/Dean over at the [Drabble Meme](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/175404.html). Also, written for my [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_tales/profile)[**100_tales**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_tales/) challenge with the prompt "Watching". Pure and utter indulgence, lol ;)

_**Ficlet: Lost, Blood Ties/Supernatural, Henry Fitzroy/Dean Winchester**_  
 **Title:** Lost  
 **Fandom:** Blood Ties/Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Henry Fitzroy/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** FRAO  
 **Author's Note:** Written for [](http://kristories.livejournal.com/profile)[**kristories**](http://kristories.livejournal.com/) 's request of Henry/Dean over at the [Drabble Meme](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/175404.html). Also, written for my [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_tales/profile)[**100_tales**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_tales/) challenge with the prompt "Watching". Pure and utter indulgence, lol ;)

 **Summary:** Dean's not really used to it from this side of the equation...

~*~

Dean was never particularly passive when it came to picking up someone in a bar. He was usually the initiator, as most girls weren't aggressive enough to make the first move. So if he was asked later, he wouldn't know how he'd ended up bent over, clutching the edges of the pedestal bathroom sink in an upscale bar, watching the smirking man's eyes bleed black in the mirror. He had a split second of pure fear, trying to twist away from the lean man behind him even as his spine arched with talented hips thrusting at just the right angle, wrenching out a broken, gasping moan with frissons of unexpected pleasure.

He clacked his tongue in admonishment at the hunter, and Dean cursed his reflection, trying to break away even as his body shook with need, growling at the breathless chuckle in his ear.

"Don't," he managed harshly, even as he watched fangs elongate and something inside him loosened with the relief that it wasn't a demon. "Please..." And he couldn't manage any more, that black gaze locked with his as those teeth slid inside him with sharp pain-pleasure, pulling needy whines from his throat as the man - vampire - behind him drew large mouthfuls of his blood from his body. Strong hands held his over the sides of the sink, bending him even further over as legs kicked his farther apart, and he could do nothing but shiver helplessly and watch as his own eyes went glassy and unfocused with the seemingly unstoppable torturous thrusts until the image in the mirror blurred.


End file.
